


Una boba sospecha.

by DaughterOfHermes



Series: ¡Fictober 2019! [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Genderbending, Genderswap, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHermes/pseuds/DaughterOfHermes
Summary: Él no tenía dudas: ella lo estaba engañando.(Female Steve Rogers)





	Una boba sospecha.

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2019:  
Emotivos:  
Día 6: Malos entendidos.  
Pareja: Stony  
Los personajes son de Marvel, 
> 
> (A Female Steve la imagene como Natalie Dormer)

Tony está seguro de una cosa. Stephanie Rogers, la gran Capitana América, la ídolo de América, _su pareja, _le estaba engañando.

¿Tenía pruebas o razones para creer esto? Si.

Todo comenzó un día en el que ella salió temprano hacia algún lugar del cual él no sabía nada. Ni donde era dicho lugar ni el motivo por el cual fue, pero eso no le molestó; Steph era libre de moverse y hacer lo que le placiera. Desde ese momento, todo en su novia cambió.

Para empezar, la rubia dejó de desayunar con el equipo (y con él). Siempre aparecía en las primeras horas de la mañana bañada y acomodada, diciendo que había comido antes de que todos llegarán. Luego, los abrazos con los que la femenina siempre lo sorprendía cesaron; a eso había que agregarle que ya no se molestaba en bajar al laboratorio o al taller cuando su hora de dormir pasaba, en su lugar mandaba a Natasha o a Bruce (si es que este no estaba ya con él).

Ahora, siendo honesto consigo mismo, al principio pensó que estaba siendo paranoico. Rogers tenía periodos en los que las misiones se le juntaban una tras otras (como a él se le amontonaba el papeleo y las reuniones de Stark Industries) por lo cual acababa agotada y se retiraba de las costumbres o actividades en grupo por una o dos semanas hasta que su energía volvía al punto máximo.

Pero, lo que había ocurrido hace unas dos semanas, le hizo prender todas las alarmas.

A la hora de dormir siempre, sin falta alguna, Steph se abrazaba a él. Era prácticamente un ritual; en el momento en el que las luces se apagaban, su pareja se daba media vuelta y buscaba su calor, abrazándolo como si fuera un peluche y él, a su vez, se pegaba a ella como si fuera un pulpo haciendo que a la mañana siguiente ninguno supiera donde empezaba la pierna de uno y acababa la del otro.

Pero esa noche, cuando quedaron a oscuras, su novia simplemente se quedó de su lado y durmió toda la noche sin tocarlo; para peor, cuando él intentó abrazarla, ella lo empujó lejos.

Listo, esa fue la última prueba que necesitaba. No era muy difícil saber que estaba pasando, bastaba con conectar los puntos:

Salía cada determinado día sola, ya no buscaba pasar tiempo con él, no lo acompañaba a ninguna gala, trataba de limitar el toque entre ambos ¡por el amor de dios! ¡Ya ni siquiera tenían relaciones sexuales! ¿y lo peor? Comenzó a utilizar camisetas holgadas, como si buscara esconder alguna marca o algo por el estilo.

¡Era demasiado obvio lo que estaba ocurriendo! Stephanie Rogers estaba teniendo encuentros con otra persona.

Y no, no importa lo que dijera Pepper, no se estaba inventando una historia. Todas las señales estaban apuntando a eso, TODAS.

La parte más negativa era que podía entenderla.

¿Por qué una mujer como ella, qué bien podía ser confundida con la hermana de Thor por aquella belleza que le hacía parecer una diosa, se quedaría con él de buena gana? Claro, él era Anthony Edward Stark, el jefe de industrias Stark; un genio que poseía una gran riqueza, astucia y era guapo para cualquiera que lo viera; Pero si lo comparaba con todo lo que Steph era, prácticamente se quedaba sin nada.

Stephanie era hermosa. Su cabello rubio como el sol, sus ojos de un celeste claro como el cielo sin nubes, de piernas largas y torneadas, cintura estrecha y pequeña, labios rosados, piel pálida…¡prácticamente era un sueño hecho realidad!

Y no se quedaba ahí, para nada, porque la mujer era sinónimo de nobleza. Valiente, desinteresada, adorable, inocente (eso último se podía debatir una vez se llegaba a la cama), amable; no le importaba ensuciarse o poner en riesgo su vida si con eso lograba salvar a alguien, menos aún ponerse en ridículo si así le sacaba una sonrisa a una persona que estaba teniendo un pésimo día.

(Aún recordaba cuando se había vestido como la princesa Aurora para darle una sorpresa a Lila, la hija de Clint, luego de que este contara que la pequeña estaba triste porque había reprobado un examen de matemáticas. Literalmente se había puesto a cantar mientras bailaba con la pequeña.) 

No solo eso, Stephanie era tan maternal y justa; te hacía saber tus errores, pero lo hacía de una forma que uno no podía sentirse mal, luego iba y te daba consejos para mejorar.

¡Era la capitana América! no necesitaba decir o añadir nada más para hacer saber que ella era perfecta. Cualquier ser (hombre, mujer, extraterrestre, dios o mago) sería extremadamente afortunado de tenerla a su lado y él lo sabía.

Stephanie merecía a alguien mucho mejor que él y, hoy, se lo iba a decir.

Sabía que debía dar el primer paso, porque la rubia con tal de no lastimarlo intentaría esconder todo el mayor tiempo posible.

Así que ahí estaba, en la cocina, esperando que el amor de su vida llegara para poder acabar todo. Al menos tenía la suerte de que no había nadie la Torre.

—Señor Stark, la señorita Rogers esta a punto de entrar—La voz de su fiel compañero se escuchó por todo el lugar.

—Gracias Jarvis—Respondió viendo cómo, tal cual le había avisado su I.A, la mujer que había cambiado su vida entraba sin más.

Al principio ella no lo notó. Dejó su bolso en la pequeña silla y se dedicó a tararear una melodía mientras que del mismo sacaba una cajita en tono amarillo patito.

Carraspeó, viendo que su pareja (pronto ex) parecía perdida en su mundo.

—¡Tony! —Ella chilló, un pequeño puchero formándose en sus labios—¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué haces ahí escondido?

La mirada de reproche casi provoca que su mascara se cayera, pero rápido se compuso.

—Necesitamos hablar Steph— cerró los ojos, sabiendo que le costaría volver a usar su nombre o título en vez de los apodos que solía usar.

—Tienes razón Tony, necesito decirte algo muy importante—Listo, ya no había vuelta atrás. La capi le diría que no estaban funcionando, que había encontrado a alguien mejor y ya, todo se acabó.

Aunque estaba sorprendido al ver lo alegre que se encontraba, prácticamente podía ver que estaba conteniendo las ganas de saltar.

¿Tan fácil los sentimientos que tenía por él fueron borrados? Vaya suerte tenía. Él dudaba que algún día podría olvidar por completo el amor que sentía hacia ella.

Sin entender, notó que Steph se le acercaba con el mismo paquete que había sacado hace solo unos minutos.

—Abre esto, Tony—Le entregó el envoltorio, de repente sonrojada y nerviosa.

¿Exactamente que se suponía que era esto? ¿le mostraría fotos o cómo? Realmente esperaba que no fueran imágenes o se hundiría en botellas de whisky hasta llegar a una tumba temprana.

—Vamos Tony—el tono impaciente de ella le hizo mover rápido sus manos, abriendo el presente.

Lo que vio no era lo que esperaba. No eran imágenes de ella con otro, ni notas de disculpa o algo por el estilo; no, nada de eso.

En aquella cajita se encontraban tres cosas muy importantes. Dos chupetes, (uno azul, otro rosa) una prueba de embarazo positiva y una inscripción que le hizo sentir como si su pecho estuviera a punto de explotar.

_“¡Hola papi!”_

Su boca se abrió de forma literal, el mundo se detuvo y en su mente una palabra resonaba sin parar.

_Papi, papi, papi._

Papi. Él, Tony Stark, iba a ser un padre; su pareja no lo estaba engañando, simplemente estaba esperando el mejor momento para decirle que un integrante nuevo se uniría al pequeño circulo de personas que él amaba con todo su ser.

—¿Tony? ¿Cariño? ¿Sigues aquí conmigo? —un par de dedos chasquearon frente suyo—Tony, me estas asustando, ¿estás bien?

Soltó lo que llevaba en manos y cayó al suelo. Se acercó tembloroso a ella y rodeo su cadera con sus manos, su cabeza apoyada en el vientre ajeno.

(Al poder tocarlo, notó que estaba un poco más blando)

—Un bebé…—susurró, notando su voz acuosa. A cambió recibió una risa cantarina.

—Por supuesto que un bebé, ni modo que un cachorro—Aquellos suaves dedos se enredaron en su pelo castaño—Ayer cumplí los tres meses. Se que debí decirte desde que lo supe, pero estaba tan asustada — había un pequeño tono de ansiedad allí— Hay tantos riesgos en los primeros meses y con el hielo, realmente no sabía si podía llevarlo; pero hoy el médico me aseguró de que el riesgo bajó de forma considerable, solo debo cuidarme como toda mujer embarazada y en seis meses tendremos a nuestro pequeño o pequeña.

Seis meses, en seis meses tendrían un bebé en la torre. Un bebé que sería una parte de Steph y de él.

Una pequeña rubia o un pequeño castaño.

Sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas y enterró su rostro en la pequeña zona donde su hijo crecería sano y seguro.

Era un idiota, un completo idiota. ¿Cómo pudo creer que Stephanie lo engañaba?

Estaba tan seguro de que ella encontraría a alguien mejor que ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en otras posibilidades. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Las salidas que seguramente eran al médico, el evitar toques para que no notara como su abdomen comenzaba a ablandarse y sus caderas a ensancharse, no bajar al taller o al laboratorio debido a las posibles explosiones o químicos en el ambiente, no querer follar por los riesgos en los primeros meses.

Era un genio completamente estúpido.

—Te amo, te amo tanto—habló entre sollozos—los amo, los amo—depositó pequeños besos en la suave piel cubierta por la tela de la playera que portaba.

—Y nosotros a ti, Tony—podía sentir la ternura en aquellas palabras.

Por un momento pensó que iba a perder todo. Pero, a cambió, había ganado algo que no esperaba:

La seguridad de que la mujer que amaba, lo amaba de igual medida.

**Author's Note:**

> Literalmente hablando, he buscado fic’s de Stony hetero donde Steve sea mujer y, adivinen, solo he encontrado cuatro, CUATRO.  
Uno en español y tres en inglés. Todos los demás fic’s donde Steve es mujer o son Stucky o son CaptainWidow y es como: PLEASE!! Un poquito de variedad no mata a nadie :’v   
Pero en fin, aquí mi pequeño granito de arena uwu. Para el que quiera saber, escogí a Natalie Domer como el avatar de Stephanie Rogers porque amo a la actriz desde que la vi como Ann Boleyn en los Tudors xP.  
Es una actriz hermosa y muy talentosa y considerando que salió en el capitán america con un uniforme parecido al de Steve pues…la tentación ganó.
> 
> Recuerden, los cometarios no matan -3-9


End file.
